


Happiness is ...

by queefqueen



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Aragorn finds happiness, Aragorn loves his job, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queefqueen/pseuds/queefqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day in the Wild Lands of Eriador Aragorn discovers happiness. He loves his job!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness is ...

2995 TA, Eriador

The Rangers checked the site of the skirmish for living opponents. They killed the heavy wounded ones and drove the points of their fell swords through the nervous systems of some dead ones too – as to be on the safe side. They first bound and then dragged three bodies – two Orcs and a young Man - to the place where their leader was lighting a fire.

Once the fire was dancing merrily the Heir of Isildur grabbed the legs of one of the Orcs, tore of his boots and began to push his heels towards the fire. The bandit immediately began to scream. Aragorn smashed his elbow into the creature's mouth.

"Talk!" – he snarled.

The Orc immediately began to babble through his bleeding lips all he knew - and more. Once satisfied with the obtained information The Dunadan cast away the Orc and grabbed the other, for a repeat performance. This one started to talk the very moment the cheerful golden flames warmed the grimy soles of his feet.

After shoving aside the second Orc Estel stood up and looked around. The other Rangers had stripped the carcasses of all weapons and valuables.

"Good. We can move out towards the camp the Orcs told me about." Strider thought.

He extended his hands for Halbarad to pour water over them – he felt dirty after touching the orcs.

"There's a bandit camp near the Whispering Willow ford." – Aragorn informed his second in command.

"Let us grab a bite and then move out."

"What about them?" – Halbarad made a gesture towards the trio next to the fire.

"Hang them." - the Dunadan said dispassionately as he carefully washed the soap off his calloused yet long and delicate fingers, part of his Numenorian heritage. He smiled mentally remembering his fingers in the onyx hair of his beloved, drawing them through her tresses, touching the tip of her ear ...

His standard bearer raised a sable arc in mute question. The Chieftain of the Dunedain shrugged.

"The boy is a bandit. And tainted by consorting with Orcs."

Leaving the clearing Aragorn wore a shy smile on his face. Killing Orcs and bandits felt good. But real happiness was having a dying Orc telling you where to find more to kill.

Halbarad had a smile on his face too. Not as prone to deeper thought like his royal kinsman, he was happy over having won the bet which of the three scum would kick his legs the longest. He knew what to do with the money - he will buy a gift for the wife and baubles for their daughters! Eluned, his second eldest, was long overdue of a pony too. .

* * *

AN:

Muse -> Everleigh Bain


End file.
